


Stuffing Stockings

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Parent!Redwine [11]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding, dereks such a slut, he's my precious child, ho ho HO, present wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Derek doesn't like wrapping.





	Stuffing Stockings

Derek flopped himself down on the bed with a long and pained groan. “Are we done yet?” Derek took up as much space as he could, with the copious amount of presents on the bed; a mixture of wrapped and unwrapped. “Derek we’ve wrapped 3 things- and need I remind you that most of these were purchased by you.” Derek let out a groan in his response to Bryn- who was busy wrapping up an incredibly overpriced cactus lamp. £30. 30. “My heart bleeds for you.” Bryn stated- voice thick with mock pity. Derek sat up, sticking a bow on his forehead. “Now you’re a present.” Bryn blinked at him, removing the bow and sticking it onto the now wrapped gift. “Hey, I was supposed to unwrap you.” Derek wiggled his brow at Bryn, sliding a hand around his shoulder. Bryn just chuckled at his awful attempt at wooing him. Derek put a kiss on his cheek, sliding his hand under the top of Bryns Christmassy jumper, and nuzzled into his neck. Bryn let himself relax, taking a break from the presents to turn his head and give Derek the kiss he was working so hard for. “if you stuff my stocking I’ll help you stuff yours.” Bryn laughed at the godawful joke- he found himself enjoying Christmas more now that he had a family that was untarnished; loving and supportive, instead of destructive and violent. Memories would fade. The only shouting now was when Italy lost a football game.  
Derek pushed the present off Bryns lap, replacing it with himself, and leaning against him until he lay down. They kept their lips together as Derek slid his hand up Bryns shirt; feeling the soft flesh and rolling his hips against him. Bryn ran his hand through Derek's hair- while he had relented and shaved his beard try as he might Bryn could not convince him to shave his hair. It was moppish now; perfect for pulling. Derek let out a hum, taking Bryns bandana off his neck and burying his head into the crook of it, as Bryn closed his eyes and enjoyed the oddly gentle contact. 

“You’re so fucking hot Bryn, it’s actually cruel.” Derek mumbled into his neck, hands moving down to undo his jeans as Bryn snapped himself to the present, his own hands working to undo Derek's; as ungodly tight as they were. Bryn often wondered how he actually got them on every morning. Derek's hand slid into Bryns jeans, palming at his length and continuing to kiss at his neck. Bryn let out a low hum, and Derek slid himself down, freeing Bryns length from his jeans and swallowing him in one movement. Bryns hips bucked in response; hand threaded into Derek's hair, keeping his head down- he knew Derek enjoyed being controlled and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t as well. Derek's total willingness and trust, and his blind obedience was incredibly appealing. Bryn tightened his grip on Derek's hair, who responded by moaning around him as he bobbed his head; teeth ghosting along his length. Bryn pulled at Derek's head after a moment, forcing him off; Derek looked at him with blown pupils, and a slacked jaw and if Bryn hadn’t been lying down he would have buckled. “Thought you wanted to be stuffed.” Derek blinked at Bryn, before smirking and sliding himself back up Bryn, wasting no time in stripping, abandoning his jeans on the floor and yanking his jumper off before using his hand to guide Bryns length into himself; letting out a guttural moan as he did so.  
Bryns hips bucked at the feeling of Derek, and he slid his hands to his rear, gripping him tightly and guiding Derek in a rhythm; Derek's hand resting on his chest to keep himself balanced. Bryn slid one of his hands up, dragging his nails down Derek's back as he picked up his rhythm, and Derek let out a low groan in response; a long string of Italian following it. Bryn had heard it enough now to know most of it was vulgar. Derek dipped his head down, biting at Bryns ear lobe; which elicited a moan from the slightly shorter of the two; Derek's slouched position allowing him to dig his nails deeper into his back as he raised his second hand to slap Derek's ass. Derek let out a pained moan down Bryns ear, and wrapped a free hand around his length; jerking himself in tandem with his own movements. With two kids, both of them (although Derek in particular) had learned to take the moments they had alone and use them as efficiently as possible; neither of them were ever going to last very long, and It wasn’t long before Derek spilled onto Bryns chest; still moving despite the pain of over sensitivity until Bryn followed suit; spilling inside of Derek.

Derek rolled off of his partner, and both of them lay still for a moment; catching their respective breaths. “Ho Ho Ho.” Derek mumbled, turning his head and locking Bryn in a lazy kiss. They still only had 3 presents wrapped.


End file.
